1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas-turbine power generating installation and a method of operating the gas-turbine power generating installation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gas-turbine power generating installation capable of employing gases produced in overage gas fields, etc., such as natural gas extracted from the overage gas fields at reduced outturn and low pressure, and accompanying gas produced at low pressure during oil extraction in oil fields, and also to a method of operating the gas-turbine power generating installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In view of environment pollution in worldwide scale, regulations on exhaust gas from various engines have been urged in progress. Under such situations, natural gas is worthy of note as fuel giving less influence upon environments.
Natural gas NG is transported from a gas field GF to a consuming site, as shown in FIG. 1, by a method of liquefying the natural gas with liquefying equipment in the gas field and transporting the liquefied gas to the consuming site by land or sea, or a method of transporting the natural gas, as it is, to the consuming site through a pipeline PL. The pipeline includes several booster stations BS for boosting the pressure of natural gas to compensate for a pressure loss caused as the natural gas flows through the pipeline. The interval between the booster stations BS is, e.g., several tens to several hundreds kilometers. General constructions of known gas-turbine power generating installations are disclosed in, e.g., JP-A-2003-166428 and JP-A-2002-327629.